Timeless
by DEX-DELUX-4EVER
Summary: Fem!Percy! The daughter of Sally, Poseidon's daughter, and Kronos. That's right; Patricia Jackson is the daughter of Kronos. And her mom was a demigod. And she was sent back in time. And joined the originals. And married klaus. Wait? Married Klaus? WTF! Read to find out. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**New story time!**

**My first Fem!Percy story!**

**And it's a crossover!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Prologue:**

-New York, 1993-

15 year old Sally Jackson was running from a hellhound, holding her newly born daughter tightly in her arms. She may be young to have a child, but it was not her choice. Sally was raped. By the king of the titans, who oddly enough, was her grandfather.  
The daughter of Poseidon knew she wasn't going to make it. But maybe it was better this way. That way she wouldn't be the prophecy child. But then Patricia would die, she reminded herself. Her daughter had to live. She needed to live long enough to ensure her daughters safety, and after that, she was ready to die. "Father help me" she whispered, closing her eyes, praying for him to come. "And I have." Said a voice from behind her. She smiled, and hugged the sea god. "How can I help my granddaughter/ sister be safe?" She rolled her eyes at him "Kronos didn't do this for nothing you know, father. He wanted a child who was loyal to him, but powerful, so he chose a powerful demigod. And I was thinking, Patricia is his daughter. She could use her powers to go back in time. He wouldn't know of her existence! She could live a long, happy, mortal life." He frowned "do you think it will work?" She nodded "it has to. I'm going to die. We both know it. I need her to be safe. I'll send her back with the locket, so she'll know her name. " He nodded slowly "very well. Hecate can help you. I'll tell her to meet you in montauk. I can't do anymore than I've done without going against the ancient laws." He kissed her forehead "goodbye Sally" and he disappeared in a sea breeze.

-LINE BREAK-

Sally watched the ocean, waiting for the goddess to appear. After a few minutes, she heard a voice from behind her "Your father asked me to help you. Let us see if I can." She smile slightly "thank you for coming milady. Are the gods aware of what happened?" "Only a few. Artemis, me, Hera, some of the minor gods. The titans are aware as well. Other than them, no one who poses a threat to you." She nodded "my daughter is a daughter of the Titan of time. I want to unlock her power. Send her back to a family who will be able to care for her as a mortal. Kronos will be unaware of her existence in such a reality." Hecate frowned "you realize that there is no telling how far back she will go?" Sally nodded "I understand what will happen. As long as she is safe." "Very well. We preform the ritual tonight. Say goodbye to her Sally. You may very well never see her again."

-TIME SKIP-

Sally held her daughter for the last time. She pulled her close to her chest, then lay her down. She took the locket from her pocket and placed it gently around her daughters neck. She then kissed her daughters forehead and faced the goddess "do it. Before I change my mind." She nodded "for this ritual, I will need your daughter to somehow be connected to me. I will therefor give her my blessing." Sally nodded, and watched as the goddess placed candles in a circle around Patricia. "Tell my father to look for her. As my last request from him. Tell him to make sure she's alright." The goddess nodded, and resumed her chant.  
With a bright flash of golden light, the child disappeared into a different era.  
And Patricia Jackson was gone from any godly eyes.

-Mystic Falls, June 2009-

Elijah stood on the wikery bridge. He remembered that in the old days, there had been no bridge. This river was for laundering. For use. For more than just a pretty sight.  
Especially for Patricia.  
He remembered when his mother had found her. She had been an infant, floating in the middle of this very river. The current seemed to sooth her, and float her gently towards the shore. His parents took pity on the child, and brought her in. At the time, all they knew of her was her name, due to a golden locket on her neck. He, Finn and Nicklaus had not been pleased by the newest addition to the family. Kol had only been 3 at the time. But as they grew, they grew more fond of her, until the point of her and klaus being lovers. It was rather common back then, for a child to be orphaned, taken In by a different family, and when they came of age, to be married to one of that family. By the time Patricia turned 12, they were married.  
Their relationship was the reason he was surprised to find that klaus had daggered her in the first place. But it was also the reason he knew that klaus hadn't dumped her in the middle of the ocean like the others.  
Klaus loved her more than anything, or anyone. It had not been an arranged marriage. The two loved each other from the time they were young children. Which is the reason he knew that klaus had hidden her in the cave. At the bottom of the lake, there was an underground tunnel. When you swam upwards, there was a small chamber. He knew this because his sister and klaus had been married there. Though he couldn't really remember how in hell they had gotten in...  
To the two of them, the chamber resembled their love when it was at its ripest; when they were human.  
So he found himself in that very chamber, and was not disappointed; around the room, were burnt out candles, and various flowers, all dead. In the center of the room was a pearly white coffin, with a single red rosé on it, with a date attached; May 2009.  
He internally snorted. Of course Klaus couldn't stay away from her for more than a few months.  
He opened the lid.  
Being adopted, Patricia looked nothing like him and his siblings. While they were all pale with light hair, she was the opposite. Klaus had liked to call her "the dark beauty" amongst all the other nick names he had given her. And indeed she was.  
Patricia was around 5'6, with flowing black curls, and golden eyes. Literally gold. Like shimmering pools of it. She had rather tan skin, even though it had paled with vampirism, and a curvy body. All in all, she was very beautiful indeed.  
But the dagger in her chest ruined the image. He pulled it out and waited.  
For nearly 2 hours he sat there, playing with the dagger. He had almost fallen asleep when he heard her heels against the floor. She looked rather sick and pale, and definitely confused "Elijah? Where is Nicklaus? Why did he not remove the dagger? What year is it?" He pulled his little sister into a hug "it's 2009 Patricia." She gasped, and then became angry "he daggered me in 1914! I have been laying in a box for 95 years! Where is the bastard!" Elijah was internally smirking. Patricia had always had a temper, one to rival that of Nicklaus. Which was exactly what he was counting on. While he knew that she would never go as far as to kill Klaus, she would help him.  
"I'll explain everything, little sister. But first, you need a pick me up. 95 years is enough to make anyone thirsty."

-LINE BREAK-

Elijah never liked watching his family kill. But he could understand where her thirst was coming from. All of the originals could, for klaus had daggered them as well.  
But that still didn't mean he enjoyed seeing his sister suck her third person dry. He decided to save the poor girl, before she died as well. "Alright, Trisha. I believe you've had enough" she looked up and glared at him, then went back to the girls neck.  
He grabbed her arm a d pulled her off "I. Said. Enough!" He bit his wrist and gave it to the girl, then said "forget what happened here." And waited for her to leave before turning to his sister. Or rather, the place she had been standing in a second ago. He turned to look for her, but round himself being pinned to the floor. She was on top of him, glaring fiercely, her gold eyes glinting. "You don't understand what it's like! He's never daggered you for more than a few years at a time! The most time you've ever been daggered for is 30 years Elijah! I was as good as dead for a century! And I'm the one married to him! Yet he leaves me to rot for 95 years!" She dropped to the floor beside him crying "I can't help but wonder if he even loves me at all!" He got up slowly, and pulled his sister into a hug "he loves you more than anything, Patricia. He just doesn't know how to show it. But in the meantime, how would you like to piss him off?" A smile spread across her face "where do I sign up? What's the plan?"

And they walked off arm in arm. And Patricia Jackson had returned to the world. Just in time to meet the fully risen form of her father.

**So what did you think?!**

**Love it? **

**Hate it?**

**Just R&R and nothing else matters!**


	2. Chapter 1

**And I'm back!**

**I just watched the Originals episode 5, and personally, I lI've the idea of a Klaus Elijah Hailey love triangle. The way those men look at her is just so sweet! Can't wait for next week!**

**So I've decided that I need to focus on two stories at a time maximum.**

**And I have 5 of them so...**

**comment the name of your 2 favorites, and I'll see which are most popular.**

**R&R**

**Timeless- Chapter 1**

-Mystic Falls, July 2009-

Patricia was still trying to get used to the 21st century, but it wasn't easy. She couldn't help but want to kill the man who had created this era before he did; she had never seen such revealing clothing, the music sounded like a dying animal, and how could anyone manage anything with all these contraptions and machines!?  
Still, as long as she was out of the box, she would be fine.  
When she found Klaus she would kick his ass. If it were anyone else, she would have done far worse (she was known for hanging people by their tongues for 24 hours while bleeding them dry), but she could never stay angry with him.  
Elijah had told her he had tracked the latest Petrova doppelgänger in mystic falls. He explained his plan, and off handily mentioned killing Klaus. But she didn't believe he would go that far. No matter what her siblings said, she knew they could never hate each other. They would be angry with each other, hold a grudge for a decade, and move on. And that was why she was positive that Nicklaus had not dumped their family at the bottom of the ocean.  
When she thought about it, she didn't really remember why he had daggered her, but she was nearly positive he caught her flirting with some man. But that only made her feel worse. He daggered her over flirting when she knew for a fact he had slept with other women.

But at the end of the day, none of that mattered. They loved each other. Even if they had a rather open relationship. She wasn't stupid enough to think that Klaus, with his dog like personality, had gone 95 years without sex.

As of now, she was wandering the giant rooms of her current mansion.

She didn't know why, or how, but she had visions of the future. And she had seen, that in the next year, Nicklaus would be here, with her. She couldn't wait. But in the mean while, her brother had something to keep her occupied;  
Elijah said he wanted the doppelgänger safe. He wanted her to pose as a high school student, and protect the girl.  
Her phone rang.  
"Stupid phone" she muttered under her breath, as she pressed the green button "Getting used to the 21st century, little sister?" She snorted "hardly. Who was the idiot who made all these things?" He laughed "Don't blame the humans for you being locked in a box for a century. I have information on the latest Doppelgänger." "Can't we just rip her throat out? She'll bring us nothing but trouble!" He laughed slightly "stop being bitter, darling sister. She may not be anything like Tatia." It was her turn to laugh "when was the last time you told me that? Oh, I remember. 1492, you told me Katerina was kind, and nice, and nothing like the original. This one may prove to be worse then the last Elijah. You owe me one. I planned on going to Paris!" "Get over it, Trisha. Or is it Rebekah now? Shopping and Paris? Dear me you need to have a break from our spoiled little sister. And get over the grudge you have against Petrovas as well. Just because you and Tatia were mortal enemy's, and now anyone like her is a threat to your peace." "That bitch was toying with my brother. What did you expect me to do?" He paused for a moment before saying "I don't believe that nearly feeding her to the Wolves would have helped. Or drowning her. Or that time you broke her nose." She snorted "she deserved it. I knew I should have done worse to her." "If it makes you feel any better, the reason you two never got along is because you were scarily alike." She glared at no one "it does not. Back to the original subject- send me all the information you can get about her and her family." "Of course." He remained silent for a moment before saying "Have you heard from Jacob or Bihalia?" Her heart dropped at those names "No, have you? Are they all right? Did something happen?!" He laughed "over protective much? Your children are fine. Halia is in New York, last I heard, following in her aunts footsteps for the largest shopping spree in the world. And as far as I know, your son is with Nicklaus."she sighed.  
It was a shock to all of them to find her pregnant, especially since she had already been a vampire for a month, but she didn't care. She was just glad her children had been born in good health. The name 'Bihalia' had been her idea. In a foreign language (she couldn't remember which), it meant 'white oak'. She loved placing secrets in plain sight, which was the last place anyone would look for them.  
Her children, like their father, were natural hybrids, only without the curse. Due to the fact that they were born immortal, they could not be killed. The worst that could be done to them was a dagger in the heart (unlike Klaus, they were affected by the dagger, as they were more vampire than wolf), but nothing more.  
"I need to get going. Keep in touch brother. And don't make me stay to long." She heard him laugh as she hung up the phone.  
She went outside and took a good look around. She lived on the edge of town, in an isolated area near the woods. The only home anywhere near hers, was the Salvatore boarding house, but she could manage that. The Salvatore's all knew of vampires, as they were founders. But they didn't go around advertising it to everyone, as the Salvatore brothers, Stefan and Damon, were vampires as well.  
She walked to the back of her mansion, and sat with her feet in the small pond there.  
She never understood why she felt drawn to the water. When she was young, she had accidentally hurtled the water from a well at Kol when he had been teasing Rebekah (the two girls were best friends). Esther had suggested that perhaps she was a witch. But when they tested it, while she was indeed a witch, she appeared to have strange powers that no witch her mother had come across had ever been able to use. What was more, that she had maintained all of her abilities even after the transition. But they had all accepted that she was strange.  
She wondered if it were the fact that she had been brought to her family in the lake was the cause of her attachment to the water, but she doubted it.  
She wondered...  
She ran into her house with a vampire boost, and took out one of her mothers old Grimuars. In the process of searching, she took out her phone and called her brother "Elijah" she said "I may have a way to neutralize the daggers. Remove their magic for a while." He remained silent before saying "they are locked in coffins at the bottom of the ocean, Trisha. Do you wish to cause them more pain than they already feel?" She sighed "I do not believe that Klaus dropped them in the ocean, brother. He has his mood swings, but he would never go that far."he sighed in exasperation "and what, pray tell me, if your lover is not the man you believe him to be? What if he did dump our siblings in the ocean? Do you not care for them? Do you care only for Nicklaus?" She wanted to throttle him for those words. How dare he suggest that? "What do you think Elijah?" She spoke coldly. She could practically see her brother flinch on the other side of the conversation "for, clearly, you know Klaus much better than anyone." Sarcasm was dripping from her every word "I know exactly who my husband is, and when you are ready to apologize to me, I will be a available at my home. Not on the phone. I'm sick of this thing. In the meantime i'll try a locator spell, seeing that, you know, I'm a witch." And she hung up without another word.

-LINE BREAK-

Elijah was wandering the streets of New York, thinking back to what his sister had told him moments previously. He felt like such an idiot.  
How could he say such things to his younger sister? She was feeling conflicted about her life as it was, and he had just flat out said that she should reconsider who she trusted. He truly believed what he told his sister. But On the other hand, no one knew klaus better than Patricia.

He sighed. He needed to focus. He was in NY for a reason. He was searching for 'Haley' as she called herself nowadays. Knowing his niece, she was probably either in a park with a lot of trees, or in a shopping mall. While the latter was probably correct, he wasn't in the mood for a mall, so he decided a walk in Central Park would be nice.  
He strolled by the pond, through the trees, past the statue of that dog with all the children climbing on it. Eventually he walked past a clump of trees, and heard an all to familiar voice "We can't, Will" The boy she was with, Will said "why Haley? Just because of the war doesn't mean..…" "it's not the war will. When my dad finds out, he'll blow a fit. As far as he's concerned, none of the boys are good enough for me." The original was getting bored of eavesdropping so he said "Your father may be over protective," the two jumped "but he has a point. The boys you've dated before were rather inappropriate, Haley." His niece grinned "Uncle Elijah" she said, before tackling him in a hug. Haley was around 5'5, and athletic. She had her fathers blond hair, with her mothers curls, and her fathers pale blue eyes, only hers would shimmer gold. She was very pretty indeed, and looked around 15 (she was born a vampire, and aged quickly before stoping and remaining immortal). He looked at her clothing and couldn't help but raise an eyebrow; she was warring a pale pink dress, that reached her mid thighs and showed far to much skin in his opinion, with 3 inch black heels. "My my," he said "what would your mother say if she saw you dressed like this?" She blushed, and looked back at will "Uncle Elijah, this is my boyfriend Will. Will, this is Elijah. He's my moms older brother." Elijah took a good look at the boy; he had blond hair, and deep blue eyes. He was rather tall with an athletic build. All in all, he could understand what drew his niece in "I apologize for interrupting. Haley, when you are done here, kindly meet me Back at my house. Or have you forgotten where I live?" She mock glared "I know perfectly well where you live. See you later." And she took will by the hand and dragged him away.

-LINE BREAK-

Three hours later, there was a knock on his door. But instead of finding his fair headed niece, he found his psychotic maniac of a brother Klaus. "Hello brother." The hybrid said, smiling widely at the stunned expression on his brothers face "expecting someone else? Like my daughter perhaps?" Elijah knew something was up, and here it was. He wanted to force Bihalia to come with him. The question was why? "Why do you want Bihalia?" The hybrids smile widened " I plan to remove the dagger from Patricia very soon, and I want them with me. She hasn't seen them in a century. It will make her happy." Elijah decided best not tell him that he already did that, so he said "do you know what would make Patricia happy? If you stopped sleeping with other women. If you didn't dagger her every few centuries. If you showed her that you care, Nicklaus. What if one day, she is so hurt by you, so confused about your feelings toward her, that she will consider leaving you? All of our family knows you love her, brother. But she may not." Klaus growled "maybe I should remind you, that my relationship with Patricia isn't, nor has it ever been, any of your business." Elijah sighed in defeat "and as for your daughter, last I saw her, she was on a date. With a rather interesting choice of outfit, if you ask me." Klaus frowned "a date, you say? And when exactly did you see her?" "3 hours ago in Central Park. We arranged that she would meet me here when she was done." There was a knock on the door "and that would be her." When he opened the door, he found his niece, but she was not alone. Beside her, was a young man, in his early 20s, with blond hair and golden eyes just like Patricia "Uncle Elijah this is..." Her eyes landed on klaus and she gasped "dad?" She said uncertainly, as he smiled at her, but she glared back and said "this is Will's cousin, Luke. I don't know how it's possible, but he says he knows mom." "Come in, and explain yourself." said klaus.  
The golden eyed man smiled a cruel smile, as the hybrid closed the door.

-LINE BREAK-

Patricia scrolled down the computer screen, and pressed the print button. Elijah had emailed her the information about the doppelgänger, along with a short apology. Not one she would accept, but it was enough for the time being.  
She skimmed through the documents before her.  
Her name was Elena Gilbert. Adopted daughter of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert (née Summers). Biological mother Isobel Flemming, father unknown. On may 23 2009, she had been in a car crash on the wickery bridge, that killed her parents. Her current Guardian was Jenna Summers, and she had a younger brother named Jeremy.  
In her opinion, this was good. By the looks of her hi school record, she was rather popular, which meant a lot of friends and loved ones to threaten.  
For once since her resurrection, she was anticipating the beginning of her 'mission'.

It's time for the fun to start.  
And they won't know what hit them.

**So...**

**the Name Bihalia is a real one, and it really means white oak. I just can't remember pin what language...**

**and her nickname is pronounced Hal-E unlike the wolf girl which I Hail-E.**

**Sorry if its confusing, and hope you like it.**

**R&R**

**DEX 4EVER**


	3. Chapter 2

**Timeless returns!**

**So I am in a terrible debate- who is the prophecy child?**

**Thalia Or Bianca?**

**Yes, I know she died, and she's a hunter, but depending on your decision, neither of those will happen.**

**R&R**

-NY, July 2009-

"Well. Do explain." Elijah said to Luke as they sat round the table. "If you turned to my niece specifically, then you must know our secret. I believe it is impossible that you know Patricia. She has been MIA for 95 years." The golden eyed boy smiled "I do know her. Not directly. But I know her father." Their jaws dropped "He wants her to come find him. He is staying in New Jersey, and will remain there until sometime between december and April. Tell her to make contact." And before they could stop him, he left.  
Elijah turned to Haley, who was glaring at Klaus again, who looked confused by her anger "Halia?" He asked "What have I done to you?" "What did you do?" She asked angrily, her voice shaking slightly "You put a dagger in my mothers heart and shoved her in a coffin for the past 95 years! Aren't you two supposed to be married!? Why?" He looked down "Listen to me Bihalia. I love your mother more than anyone or anything in this world. And that is why I came to find you. I want you to be there with me when I resurrect her. Your brother is already with me. We are going home, Halia. And we want you with us." She looked at him, her gaze softened "You didn't answer my question. Why did you do it? An argument?" He shook his head "Micheal. He was coming for us. And the night before I daggered her, she had a vision, that he would find us, and kill one of us three. Her visions are never set in stone. They change according to our choices. I wasn't going to let that vision come true. I wouldn't let her die. So i had her hidden away. And I did Rebekah shortly afterwards." She no longer looked angry at all. Before he could say anything more, she was hugging him. "I missed you daddy." She said, her head buried in his chest. He stroked her hair "I missed you to princess." When he let go of his daughter, she smacked his arm lightly and pulled him back into a hug "Don't leave me again daddy. I need you with me." A few tears dripped down her face. When klaus looked at her questioningly she said "I keep worrying that we will get separated again. That one of us will die, that mom will leave you. I can't stand the thought of our family changing." She seemed to remember Elijah, for she turned to him "So, why did you want to speak to me uncle Elijah?" He frowned "the conversation was supposed to be private." He looked pointedly at Klaus who raised his hands in defeat "I'm going. I'll be at mine and Trisha's mansion across town. You remember where it is, don't you princess?" She nodded, so he left, a smile present on his face.  
She turned back to her uncle "So," she said "what is it?" "First swear that you will not tell your father." She looked at him questioningly, but swore, so he said "I have already resurrected your mother." She gasped "that's incredible! Why shouldn't I tell dad?! He will be glad!" "I think you know why Halia. Your father likes things to go his way. He will stuff me in a box in her stead. I need you to stall him. Your mother and I have found the doppelgänger. I want to give him a fair few gifts. We plan to lure Katerina Petrova back into mystic falls, as well as help Nicklaus break the curse." He knew better than to tell her he planed to kill klaus. she would run to him and tell him his plan. "But he mustn't find out. Am I clear?" She nodded. "You're clear. And I'm in."

-LINE BREAK-

-Mystic falls, September 2009-

Patricia still had a hard time getting around, but thanks to Elijah, she had successfully gotten a drivers license, and had, according to him, a rather fancy car. He had called it a Porsche, but she didn't understand a thing when it came to modern technology. The first time she had seen one of the modernized cars, she'd nearly gotten a heart attack.  
She supposed it was rather lucky that she had turned at 18, or she would have never passed for a high school student. She and Elijah had agreed that she would use 'Jackson' as her name. Not 'Mikelson'. The only way they knew her name was the golden locket around her neck. She never took that locket off.

While she didn't like the clothing of this era, she supposed she looked rather well; she was wearing black skinny jeans, a blue top and a black leather jacket, along with black mini boots. She had to admit, the shoes were the only thing she could bluntly state that she liked about this era.  
She always liked wearing dark colors. When she thought about it, she had started doing so, because nick told her that they brought out her beauty. She flinched slightly at the thought of him, and fingered her daylight ring. It had been a wedding gift when they had renewed the terms of their marriage in 1902. Nick had hunted down a witch, and had her make the ring. Later that evening, she might have taken the witches blood and mixed it with the wine they were having, but she certainly did not care a thing about a pesky little witch. To humans, Klaus may seem like a psychopath. To her there wasn't a sweeter man on the planet.  
She got into her car and headed out towards the school, not noticing the car pulling out of the boarding house across from hers moments later.

When she arrived at the school, she was distinctly aware that the boys were gaping at her, but attention never made her uncomfortable. What bothered her, was that that was the way Klaus had looked at her at his birthday party in 1492. God, did she miss him.  
She put the thought aside. She needed to focus.  
She walked out of the office, jus as her phone rang. It was Elijah.  
She hadn't answered any of his phone calls over the past month, so he had resorted to texting. But she missed him. So she answered. "Yes?" She said cooly, and yet again, saw a mental image of her brother recoiling at her tone "You've been avoiding me." He stated "And you haven't let me get a moments peace." She replied "Do you want something or not? I am only at this ridiculous school because of your request." He sighed "I am really sorry Patricia. I'll come home tomorrow so we can discuss things. I called for the same reason I have been calling for a month. I spoke to Halia." She didn't even bother to pretend to be cool "Is she alright?" "She's fine. But she is with Nicklaus. He is planning to remove a dagger that is no longer in its place, sister." She frowned "That no good kiss up. He thinks that bringing Jake and Halia with him will make me forget what he did? He is so, getting hung by his tongue. I have to go, Elijah. I'll see you tomorrow." And she hung up without waiting for an answer.  
She looked around her. There were kissing couples, boys in football uniforms, gigging girls, and two girls watching her leave the office.  
Her heart dropped out of her chest, and she had a sudden desire to rip the girls throat out. For standing before her was a girl who looked exactly like the person she hated most- Tatia/ Katerina Petrova. So this was the doppelgänger. The sacrificial lamb.  
They were still staring so she said "Is there something on my face?" And lifted her hand towards it. The girl with Elena said "No! I'm sorry, it's just. Well, we don't really get a lot of new people around here, and you're the second new student this year. I'm Bonnie Bennett." She took her hand "Patricia Jackson. And you?" She turned to the the doppelgänger "I'm Elena Gilbert. Are you from England?" She smiled. Having grown up with her family, who were European, and having lived in England for a fair few centuries, she still spoke with that accent "Yes. I've moved around rather a lot, but I'm from Europe." Bonnie looked like she was going to say something, but nudged the girl "It's the hot guy, from earlier." Patricia turned, and had to stifle a gasp. What in hell was the Ripper of Monterey doing here? Before the girls could turn back to her, she was at his side. "Now what," she said from behind him, causing him to jump "Would the almighty Ripper be doing in hi school?" She asked.  
Stefan looked the girl up and down. She had shoulder length curly black hair, and molten gold eyes. This girl was very pretty. But she seemed dangerous. "How do you know that?" He whispered "Who are you?" "Patricia Jackson. I'm the other new student." When he heard her name, he felt a slight pain in his head. As if there was something in there that was being held back from him. Her name had definitely been mentioned in a conversation before. "I asked you something. How do you know who I am?" She rolled her eyes at him "Paranoid much? I'll be at your house after school. We'll have a small chat." He watched as she walked away, and couldn't help but be reminded of Katherine. She looked rather similar, talked the same way, walked the same way, she even held herself the same way. The only difference was- he had never been afraid of Katherine. She may have startled him at first, but she did not scare him. Patricia was a whole other story. He had never been so scared in his entire life.

-LINE BREAK-

Elena couldn't help but be jealous of the new girl. The moment that Bonnie pointed Stefan out, she was by his side, talking with him. At first he just looked shocked, but then he seemed scared.  
She couldn't help but think that she had offended Patricia personally, with the way she looked at her.  
Still, who knew. Maybe they could be friends. She saw Matt walk past her, and waved, but he ignored her. She sighed. Nothing was going her way. She turned around and left school. She felt so alone. In need to talk to someone. Somebody who understood her.

'Dear diary,' she found herself writing, staring at her parents grave 'I told myself I would put on a good face. And I did. I smiled, acted happy. People kept asking that horrid question "how are you feeling." I must have said "I feel fine" 37 times today. But the thing is, when people ask you that question, they don't want an answer, because they don't care. They have their own lives. And i need to get along with mine. But that would mean doing the one thing I don't want to do. Move on.'  
(Graveyard scene)

-LINE BREAK-

Stefan arrived back home after formally meeting Elena, And was now waiting for the mystery girl to arrive. "Stefan." He heard from behind him, and turned to see Patricia. "Patricia." He said. She shook her head " No one calls me that anymore. Call me Trisha." He nodded "who are you? Are you a vampire? A witch?" She laughed "Funny thing you should mention those two supernatural beings. I was born a witch. But I'm a vampire." "How old..." "Am I? Has anyone ever told you that it's rude to ask a lady her age? I'm older than you. Much older than you." She let out a laugh at the look on his face, before saying "You might want to hold on to miss Gilbert." He frowned "What do you mean?" She was rather confused by his reaction, before she realized, and laughed "You don't know? Young vampires. always think they know everything about everything. She's the Petrova doppelgänger. She is needed. Just keep her safe. I am not your enemy Stefan. I mean nor you not Elena any harm." He frowned "and the humans?" She shrugged indifferently "I don't kill them for nothing. I'll feed, give them my blood, compel them to forget. Not a big deal. Though mostly I drink from blood bags." He nodded. "Why are you even here? The founders are aware of our existence." "I lived here Stefan. Once upon a time this was my home. And, I want to protect the doppelgänger. She's very valuable. Unfortunately, I can't have you going around blabbing this." She sped up right in front of him and said "You won't remember this conversation. As far as you know, I am just an ordinary hi school student like any other. It was nice chatting with you Stefan." And she disappeared, and Stefan Salvatore was left to wonder a out a certain new student, who somehow knew his secret.

-LINE BREAK-

Elijah stood outside the Salvatore mansion, and headed towards the one he had bought his sister.  
He walked up to the door, and knocked, but heard no answer. He was sure he knew where she was, so he walked around to the back of the house. And found her where he thought she would be- sitting at the lake.  
"Patricia" he said, causing her to jump. When she saw him, her expression turned hard. "Elijah." She said cooly, and yet again, he felt himself flinch. She had never been as angry at him over the centuries, as she was now. "Sister, I truly am sorry for the way I spoke to you. It was inexcusable." She looked him in the eye. Just the reproachful look she gave him was enough for him to know how badly he hurt her. Her gaze was ferocious, but there was something broken about it. He broke her. "Yes." She said quietly "it was inexcusable. Do you have any idea what I'm going through?! Tell me Elijah, did you even consider what telling me that would do to me?! I love him! And you tell me I misplaced my trust! I know that he has hurt me before, and will do so again. But it is my choice! Not yours! So just leave me be!" And she disappeared.  
He knew he should do as she said, and leave her alone, but she was his sister. And she was in pain. Pain that he had caused her. And he needed to fix the mistake he made.  
He entered the house and opened his ears (no, not literally). He heard her sobbing. Patricia was never one to cry. Even as a child. If she was hurt, she would either bury it deep down and take it out on some random human, or she would hurt the one who hurt her.  
Why was she not hurting him, as she was known for? She had once taken Kol and bled him dry, left him in a pit for 3 years, then played with his mind to cause him more pain, just because he said something... Inappropriate.  
Slowly, he walked up stairs, and into her room, where he found his sister sitting in a corner, her head in her knees. "You know," she said horsely "You never were good at sneaking up on people." He smiled slightly, and sat down next to her. "What did I do, Trisha? I have upset you a hundred times over the centuries, and yet you have never reacted like this. What happened?" She sighed "I've been having dreams. Visions." He was officially confused, but dared not interrupt her "I saw a golden eyed man staring at me, and he had this cruel smile on his face, and he looked evil. I know you think that Nicklaus is evil, but unless you've seen that man, you will never know the meaning of that word. And he looked at me, and it was as if he knew what I was thinking. He said 'Friends and family will always fail you. You cannot count on them.' And then it was like everything I had ever been upset at any of you for, was unwillingly brought to my consciousness. I remembered every time I tried to hurt you, every time I felt anger towards my loved ones. And then you called me, and we fought, and I saw him in my head. And every time I think of you, or Nick, or Rebekah, Kol, Finn, Ester, He..." She chocked up a bit "Henrick, I feel nothing but pain and anger. And I can't get the visions out of my head. And I definitely don't want to feel this way. I want to see Nick again, Elijah. I need him." She put her head on his chest and cried.  
He wondered.  
The young man Luke had golden eyes. He said he knew Patricia's father. That would make her father immortal. But would it do her any good to meet the man who abandoned her?  
Was it Luke in her vision? It was very possible. That man had definitely not been human. Perhaps a witch? Maybe a young vampire? He decided to explain the encounter to his sister.  
"Patricia, what did he say his name was? What did he look like?" She frowned as she tried to remember "He had blond hair, he was tall. And he had gold eyes. Not plain gold. Like my eyes. And he said something about the titans? I'm not sure. He mentioned a name I've heard before. When we were human. The worshippers, they mentioned the name once"  
He stared at her. He remembered those people. They had worshipped to many religions. Jewish, Muslim, Christian, Bhudist. But there had been a few of what in the ancient days would be idol worshippers (nowadays they would probably be called idiots), some Greek, some roman, some Egyptian. He pondered his options as his sister continued. "He said his name was Kronos."  
Kronos.  
Elijah remembered that name. He had come across it reading. "The Greek Titan of time. How is that possible?" She shrugged "I have no idea. But he said one more thing. He said that you would explain the situation. That you had met. What did he mean Elijah?" The original frowned. "That makes no sense. We encountered a young man, who fits your description, in all but the name. The man we met, he was Halia's boyfriends uncle. His name was Luke." She looked thoughtful for a moment, before her face lit up. "Possession. Kronos is possessing the boy who visited you. He said 'This vessel is useless.' I don't think he meant for me to hear it. He just froze up for a moment, and then muttered that, then pretended nothing happened. Luke was fighting him." The original brother frowned "That is impossible. I have seen Nicklaus posses a hundred men, very strong ones, yet he always remained in control. If Kronos truly exists, he should have 10 times the power my brother has. It would be utterly impossible." She shook her head "Love. He loves someone Elijah. I'm willing to bet that Luke loves a girl. A girl that Kronos is threatening to kill. Compassion is a gift, Brother. You told me that." He agreed, a small smile creeping to his face. She was being warmer towards him. She called him brother.

Their conversation got better from there.  
She laughed, slapped his arm playfully, rolled her eyes at him, and all of the things that she did with him on an every day basis.  
He was finally forgiven.

And when he finally agreed to stay for a while, he did it knowing that no matter what the hardships,  
Better things were yet to come.

**Im done!**

** Don't forget to comment Thalia or Bianca, and who should be with them (someone has to kiss at the end of the last Olympian).**

** R&R**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ola my people!  
Happy new year!**  
**This means 2 weeks to my B-Day! Not sure if I should be excited, or start looking for wrinkles! January 12 here we come!  
I'll make sure I post a chapter that day... Maybe a new story... Guess we'll have to wait and see...  
So I've made some decisions on how to fit in the whole, "was in the Lotus Casino, and was released in to the world as the prophecy child" thing for Bianca.  
So listen closely;  
Bianca and Nico arrived at CHB when the lovely lady was 14. Annabeth was the lightning thief, and the truth about Luke remained untold. Bianca and Luke dated, and in the mean while Nico felt left out, and was manipulated to join the Titans. On the quest for Artemis, Luke betrays them, revealing the truth, and breaks Bianca's heart to a bajillion pieces (CURSE YOU LUKE!). Now we are here, after the battle of the Labyrinth. I've got no clue when her birthday is, so just look in the previous chapter. Kronos is staying there till April... Cause in my story, her B-Day is April 27.  
Got it?  
Goode;)  
R&R  
DEX**

**Chapter 3**

-CHB,September 2009-

Chiron turned to the 15 year old daughter of hades. "Your uncle has made contact." Bianca perked up. The war had been a heavy burden upon her shoulders. "Apparently, he has a granddaughter. 16 years ago, he had a daughter of your age. 15. She would have been the child of the prophecy, had it not been for her death. But she had a daughter. She had been raped months before. And died a few weeks after her child's safety was ensured. But there is an issue." She nodded for her mentor to continue "The girls father is Kronos." The daughter of hades' jaw dropped. "Where is she? Do you know her name?" He sighed "from what The Lord of the seas told me, her name is Patricia Jackson. She is living in mystic falls Virginia. And she is a vampire." "Vampire? Like empusa?" He shook his head. "Like the children's stories. Bloodsucking demons that burn in the sun, and die by a stake to the heart. Things get far worse." She frowned, getting over her shock. "How could things get worse?" He sighed deeply. "Will Solace is dating her daughter. She sent him a message. It said that his cousin Luke stopped by, and told her that when her mother gets back, she should go meet him." "Oh gods..." She had loved Luke. She had known him for hardly 2 weeks, but she had developed feelings for him.  
Until he had gotten her brother to betray them. He took her brother for granted, used him, and now he was lying on a bed in the infirmary.  
He had been in a coma for the past 2 months.  
And it was Luke's fault.

-LINE BREAK-  
-The night of the bonfire-

"Damon." She heard from her house, so she rushed to the area. "Hello, brother."  
So the second Salvatore had arrived.  
"...Is it working for you? Does being around her make you feel alive again?" She had to admit, he knew how to hit a nerve.  
"Imagine what her blood tastes like? I can." "I SAID ENOUGH!" The ripper roared, tossing his brother out the window. She decided to head closer.  
"Impressive. Have you been eating Bunnies?"  
"You're feeding on vermin?" She asked, appalled "The ripper I heard of would never go for such filth. Though, my sister never did have had taste when it came to boys." The Salvatore's turned around.  
"Trisha." Stefan said "what are you doing here?" Damon sped over to her, and grabbed her by the neck "who a.. AHHH!" She had flipped him over her head, and put a stake in his stomach before he could finish his sentence. "If Beka had any taste, she would have chosen you. Not your younger brother. Now, to business." Damon got up "what are you?" She showed him her ring. "I'm quite sure you know, mr Salvatore. I'm like you. Only, I'm not as young as you."  
"What do you want with us?" She smiled a sweet smile. "I want to be friends." She compelled them. "I want you to protect the doppelgänger at all causes." The brothers blinked for a moment. "What just happened, Diva?" Damon asked, causing her to smirk. "I compelled you. You know. Mind control. I would have thought that after 145 years you would know what it is." He rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smile. "You're a vampire. Vampires can't compel other vampires." She laughed lightly. A very beautiful, charming sound. Damon thought. Like bells in the breeze. "Very astute. I'll give you that Mr. Handsome. I'm special." He grinned flirtatiously, playing along with her, and walked up so he was right I front of her. "Indeed." He said in her ear, his soft breath tickling her neck. "But how special can you get, gorgeous?" He whispered. She smiled, and made sure to flutter her eyelashes a bit. "Very." Stefan cleared his throat. "If you two are done flirting, can we get back on track?" Damon actually blushed, but she smiled. "Why? Jealous?" She asked, allowing herself to giggle. He rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but go very red. "Look, back to the point. What are you? And what do you want from us?" She pouted. "You're no fun. What did Rebekah see in you?" He glared, so she said "Let me be clear; I will tell you want I want you to know. Nothing more. All you need to know is that I'm a vampire. Period." She turned back to Damon. "Now," he sped up so he was right back in her face. "Where were we?" He leaned in "Right about here." And he kissed her.  
She had never kissed someone who wasn't klaus before, and was pleasantly surprised.  
His lips were sweet, and warm. Like honey. She tangled her fingers in his silky black hair, as he licked her lip, seeking entrance.  
She didn't comply immediately, but when she did, his tongue entered her mouth, and it was perfect.  
It was a bliss.  
She pulled away, panting, only to be pulled into another kiss.  
While it was less hungry, it was still passionate.  
She knew that this was no love.  
That it was lust on both their parts.  
"I know you don't love me Damon." She said, her mouth still against his. "Perhaps I can learn to love you." He said, pulling back. She smiled sweetly. "You're looking for someone to distract you from what you really want. Katherine." His jaw dropped. "How did you know?" He asked uncertainly. "I have a lover too. His name is Nick. A beautiful man. With hair like golden silk, and eyes like a glacier in the arctic. We have been together since I was human. But I was taken from him. And I need a distraction. Like you." She pulled him back to her. "Be my distraction Damon." And she kissed him again, as he led her into his room.

-LINE BREAK-

She didn't get to have sex with Damon, though they were maybe half a second from getting serious, when Elijah had appeared in the room.  
By the look on his face, he had seen the two making out, both out side, and in there.  
He looked like what a parent may look like if they caught their child having sex, or dealing drugs. Like they were going to ground the kid for eternity.  
"You realize what you just did?" She smiled innocently "I'm a teenaged girl who just happened to find a guy she likes. Am I not allowed a boyfriend?" He glared at her "Not when you are married." Her little act dropped. "For a millennia I have been married to him. He has slept with hundreds of girls who aren't me." He glared at her "So you decided to go have sex with the first man you meet?" "No. And we didn't have sex." He sighed angrily, a look Micheal would be jealous of. She had never seen her brother so upset. "Don't you think I saw your position when I entered the room? The two of you were shirtless! One of his hands was on your breast, and the other on your backside. And his tongue was in your mouth. Do you think I am blind Patricia Mikelson?" He raised his voice when he spoke the last few words, causing her to jump slightly. She looked at him, still rather startled.  
He was really acting like a parent.  
"What do you care? So what? I would have stripped further if he asked. You know why? Because Nick did it. My husband did it with hundreds who were not me. I really don't see why it would matter to you." He sighed, his face in his hands. "Do you know what it's like to find a girl who you all but raised having sex with a man she has known for maybe 10 minutes? Of course not. Nor do you know what it's like to see a man starring at the person you most care about in this world with so much lust in his gaze, it makes you sick. I have seen lust Patricia. But this was something more. You compelled him to have sex with you. Didn't you?" She was startled, but it immediately faded into anger. "compel? You think that I would stoop as low as to compel me a sex toy?" He sat down "Sometimes I am not sure what any of us are capable of any more. We keep promising each other that nothing has changed. That everything is as it was before. Look at us. Klaus keeps daggering us. Kol kills for his entertainment. Rebekah sleeps with every man who calls her pretty. Nothing is the same, Trisha. I don't think it ever will be."she nodded in sort of an angry resignation. "So because our siblings act like animals, you decide that it applies to me too. You decide to judge me by them. What about you, Elijah? Are you the perfect vampire model?" "No." He pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair. "Trisha, if any one of us good, it's you." She pulled away. "Liar. I'm the worst of you. Rebekah has always been teased by the lot of you, so she jumps a chance at attention. Kol grew up as a bully, and never had someone to restrain him, or teach him otherwise. And Nick... He feels that he is a bastard child. A mistake that was never meant to happen. An outcast. And micheal didn't help him get over that ridiculous feeling. There is no reason for me to be the way I am." He shook his head. "You were abandoned at birth. We hated you until you were 4. We were your cruel brothers. And your lover cheats on you, time and time again, as well as sticks a dagger in your heart. You have the most reason of us all, Trisha. Just remember that." He looked at her, and saw she was no longer paying attention. Instead, she was winking, and mouthing things at Damon Salvatore, who was standing by a window across the road, doing the exact same thing.  
He huffed, and marched to the window, sent a death glare at Damon, and closed the curtains, turning to glare at his giggling sister.  
"This isn't funny Patricia!" He snapped at her. She rolled her eyes "Which part?" He glared "You do know that as legal guardian, I have the right to punish you. Say... Grounding you until the ritual?" Her jaw dropped "You can't do that!" She exclaimed. "I need to feed! And protect your doppelgänger! Isn't that why I'm here?" He sighed. "Fine. No entering the Salvatore boarding house when only Damon is present. Agreed?" She sighed, knowing that if she protested he would go with grounding, and nodded.  
Well, this was going to be fun. She thought.

-LINE BREAK-

Bianca found herself in the camp van, entering Mystic Falls, where she would be staying with a descendent of Hecate.  
The Bennett's.  
Apparently they had a girl a few years older than her. And they were witches.  
She still had a hard time processing the whole 'supernatural' ordeal.  
Vampires, witches, werewolves. Originals.  
She had turned to her uncle for help, and tried to learn every thing about her.  
She knew that she would have been her age, had it not been for her mother sending her back in time. She was married, oddly enough, to one of the family she grew up with. Had the blessing of Hecate.  
She needed to tell the girl of her heritage.  
Not that it would be easy. She was a thousand year old killing machine. If she made one wrong move she'd be dead.  
She couldn't help but hope she would be turned. Immortal. Forever 15, without the burden of the prophecy. Without the gods to tell her what to do.  
But that would mean abandoning her family to Kronos. And that would make her worse than Luke.  
10 minutes later, she arrived on the doorstep of the Bennett household. She knocked, and the door opened to show an old woman. "Are you Chiron's student?" She asked. Bianca nodded, causing her to smile slightly. "I'm Sheila Bennett. It's an honor to meet you, child of the underworld." She winced slightly.  
She loved her father, but everyone either cowered in fear of her, or avoided her like a disease. It wasn't exactly a pleasant thought.  
"Please, call me Bianca." She nodded, and gestured through the door. "You are here in search of the daughter of Kronos, Patricia. Am I correct?" She asked, as she led her to the sitting room.  
"Yes. Do you know anything about her, that may be of use?" She frowned slightly. "Among witches, the originals are given names. Klaus the evil one. Kol the merciless one. Rebekah the ruthless one. Elijah the Nobel one. And Patricia the cruel one. She inherited more than just eyes from her father. She inherited his cruelty. She dug a pit in the ground and put her own brother in it, bleeding, for three years, before making him beg her to release him. She feels no pity for the weak, nor for those who fail her. The only ones who she has never been this way to, are Elijah, and Rebekah. Klaus has wronged her, so she has done a few things. But he is her weakness." Bianca nodded, her head spinning from the amount of information she had gotten. "She is here to help Elijah. He was spotted outside the Salvatore mansion by Stefan Salvatore. He told Bonnie that his brother and she had a... A bonding night, if you know what I mean." Going slightly red, she nodded, and gestured for her to continue. "There is a curse place upon klaus. The sun and the moon curse. I do not know exactly, but people say that there is a different curse. If you get Patricia to trust you, ask her. And by the way, when you start in school, go to Jeremy Gilbert. He's Your age." She nodded her thanks, and went upstairs to sleep.

-LINE BREAK-

Patricia looked around her. She was at school, nothing different there. But she felt something. There was a feeling of death in the air. But it didn't smell like a dead person, or a vampire. It simply reeked of death.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to spin around and pin the person to a tree, only to see who it was.  
Damon.  
Rolling her eyes, she released him, as he kissed her lightly. "Do you smell it?" He asked. "Death." She nodded. "I have never smelt it so powerfully before." He frowned. "Did you know there's a new student here? That's not you or my brother. I heard on my way here. A girl nearly 16 years old, named Bianca Di Angelo." She frowned. "I knew a girl named Maria Di Angelo back in 1912. But according to my brother, she had two children, before the 3 of them died when their hotel blew up. There was no way that their line continued." Damon frowned. "Here comes new girl." She turned around.  
In an instant, she knew she wanted that blood more than she had craved in her thousand years. Veins began to grow under her eyes, and she prepared to pounce on her, before Damon grabbed her. "I know it's tempting, but calm down Patricia! We're in public." She felt herself breathing heavily, as the veins slowly retracted, and her eyes returned to normal.  
Her throat was burning.  
She needed that blood.  
She grabbed on to Damon's shoulder for support, clutching her throat.  
He kneeled beside her. "Hey, Trisha!" He shook her slightly "What's wrong?" She managed to form one word, before falling unconscious. "Witch."  
Damon lifted her gently, and ran to his car, and drove as fast as possible to her house.  
Before he could knock on the door, it burst open to reveal a man glaring at him. "What do you want Damon? Patricia is not at h..." His eyes landed on the girl in his arms. "Get her inside, and tell me what happened to her." He hurried inside, and lay her on the couch, as the man ran to the kitchen, And grabbed a few things before rushing back over to her.  
"Well?" He said. "Who are you?" Damon asked cautiously. "Elijah. Patricia's brother. And legal guardian. The one who interrupted you the other night. Now talk." Knowing better than to argue, he talked. "I came to the school to talk to my brother, and stopped to see Patricia along the way. On my way outside I passed a new student. A girl around 15, who reeks like shit. Of death. She smelled human with death around her. So I talked to Trisha, and when she came out Patricia tried to attack but I held her back. And suddenly she started gasping for breath and clutching her throat like she was choking, and she said 'witch'. And then she collapsed." Elijah nodded, the went back to examining his sister.  
A few minutes of silence later, Elijah said "My sister has always had problems when it came to controlling blood lust. But she hasn't gone on a binge, or reacted like that in public for nearly 500 years." "Just for the record, how old are you?" Elijah smirked. "Patricia told you not to ask because its rude to ask a lady her age, didn't she? We have been alive for nearly a thousand years." Damon stood in a stunned silence, before saying "Well, she's the hottest thousand year old girl I've ever seen." He faltered slightly under Elijah's glare. "She has a lover. You know that right?" He shrugged "And I have a girlfriend. I have no access to her, but she's still a girlfriend." Elijah nodded. "Katerina Petrova. Yes, I know her." He said, regarding Damon's startled look. "I loved her to." He said, starring longingly (and rather dramatically) into the distance. "But she cannot be trusted. She will only make you suffer. It is best for you to stay away from her." Damon shook his head. "I can't. I love her. Always have, always will." He snorted. "My sister has visions. You won't love her forever. Trust me." He looked back at the unconscious form of Patricia, remaining silent for a while before saying "You're right, though. She is the hottest thousand year old you will ever find." "I don't think Rebekah would be happy if she heard you say that, brother ." Came Patricia's sleepy voice from behind them.  
Immediately, Elijah spun around, and dropped to his knees by her side. "What happened?" He asked, examining her again. She pushed his hands away, and sat up. "A witch. But it's impossible. I only ever felt that presence a thousand years ago." He frowned "Do you mean...?" She nodded grimly. "Ester is trying to stop him. No matter who she hurts."  
Damon cleared his throat. "Pardon me for intruding," he said, "but who is ester?" Elijah looked away, while Patricia tried to hold back tears. "Our mother. A very powerful witch." Elijah pulled her into a hug "you should go, Mr Salvatore." Elijah said, glaring over his sisters shoulder. Not wanting to upset the thousand year old vampire, Damon left in a hurry, but was grabbed by Patricia; who compelled him. "You won't remember a thing that we spoke of in this house. You were talking to me, then I collapsed and you brought me here, only to have my brother refuse you entrance. Now go." He left in a flash, and she turned back to her brother, tears falling from her eyes as she sank back onto the couch.  
"I miss her. She hates klaus, tried to harm him, but I miss her more than anything. She wasn't even my mother. It hurts Elijah. How can it stop? How do you hide it?" He sighed "She may not have given birth to you, but she was the only mother you ever knew. You don't stop it Patricia. You just feel the pain until it goes numb. Until it no longer hurts." She shook her head "I can never read you, Elijah. I read people easier than I read books. But I have never managed to read you. It's like I suddenly am shut out. No one ever knows how you feel, because you never show it. How do you do it?" He frowned "I don't. I live with it. I feel the pain every single day. But I suppose I just focus my feelings else where. For example, when ever her death is mentioned, I focus on my hatred towards Micheal. Not the pain of her loss. Just focus on something else. Something greater." She thought.  
And thought.  
And thought.  
"Nothing. The only things I can think of that are greater are hatred to Micheal, and love to Nicklaus. If I focus on loving him, I'll forgive him in an instant, and he won't learn his lesson. And Micheal can kill me in an instant. Why be angry, and focus on revenge, when it is unachievable? I think I'll go with the first option." He smiled sadly.  
He knew he ought to tell her of Nicklaus' reason for leaving her to rot for 95 years, but that would mean she would go running back to him, thus ruining the plan. As much as it pained him to use her, he had to put a stop to him.  
Klaus needed to die.  
But there would be a price to it.  
Patricia was going to hate him forever. So would her children.  
He would be taking his family and splitting it down the middle.  
Rebekah was like Patricia. Never truly able to hate Klaus. She would side with her best friend. Kol would side with him because of the little dagger for over a century incident. Finn had been left to rot for 900 years. There was no questioning his side.  
But the only one he questioned- was himself.  
He didn't trust that he could kill his own brother. That would make him no better than Micheal. And that was one person he didn't want to be.  
He knew he shouldn't.  
But he had to.  
He knew what he had to do.

-LINE BREAK-

Bianca was being shown around by a cute guy, who just happened to be the Jeremy that Sheila had been talking about.  
He was currently introduced her to Bonnie, Sheila's granddaughter, and Caroline, her best friend.  
"...This is Bianca Di Angelo." He said, causing Caroline's hand to fly to her mouth, with barely controlled excitement. "You're Italian!" She squealed, causing Bianca to wonder whether this was a daughter of Aphrodite. "I was born in Italy. Can't remember much. I grew up in D.C., but for the last year and a half I've lived in NY." Caroline gasped again. "How incredible is that!? Is it as exciting as they show in movies? Why did you leave?" She grimaced. "My dad's missing, mom died, and my brother's in a coma. I came to be with family. And to find new members of it. " She jerked her head slightly towards Bonnie. Caroline frowned "How are you two related?" Bianca thought for a moment, before saying "It's complicated. My dad Was her grandmothers second cousin once removed or something like that." Bonnie didn't seem to care about that. "What do you mean 'find new family members'?" Bianca also frowned. "According to Mr Brunner; my legal guardian, a girl named Patricia Jackson is somehow related to me. Do you know her?" The two girls exchanged looks, and Jeremy spoke up for the first time. "She's a new student too. Mysterious and Hot. No one knows anything about her except what she wants them to know. She has this freakishly hard look in her eyes, like she would kill you if you were disrespectful to her." Caroline nodded, while Bonnie said, "If you want to know about her you should ask Stefan Salvatore. According to Elena his brother started dating her." Caroline's jaw dropped. "Why didn't I know about this?!" She exclaimed. "And isn't Damon Salvatore, like, 24?" Bonnie shrugged. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you Bianca. But we should get to class." She smiled lightly, before turning to Jeremy, who gestured for her to walk ahead.  
It was a sort of flirty, mischievous gesture, but he was sweet.  
"So how long have you been dating Bonnie?" She asked, causing him to nearly collapse out of shock, before laughing slightly. "Me and Bonnie?!" He exclaimed. "She's great, but not really my type. Besides, she's older, and my sisters best friend. Not exactly dating material. Besides, I'm kind of involved with someone else." She nodded. His tone if doubt told her that the girl was with him once, and then moved back to her ex. Kind of like Her and Luke. She liked him, he kissed her. Even called her his "Girlfriend" for a few weeks. He had played her. And then the second he got information out of her, he dumped her, and moved back to that traitor bitch Annabeth.  
"I suppose it's not my business. But good luck with it. Relationships are tough." Nodding in agreement, he extended his hand to her, and she didn't hesitate to take it.  
Maybe mystic falls would prove to be more than a mission for an asset. Maybe it would prove to be a brake from all the craziness.  
If only she knew how wrong she was.


End file.
